


Surprise Heat

by NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missions Gone Wrong, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/NewStartNow
Summary: Dr. Drakken's latest failed invention causes Kim to go into heat. Luckily, her sometimes sex buddy is there to help.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 9
Kudos: 559
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Surprise Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



Kim groaned. Her back hurt. 

Why did Shego have to go so rough? 

It was nice to know she could go toe-to-toe with someone with powers. Still, she knew Shego didn’t walk away with quite as many bruises. The green girl seemed to brush off every fall like she didn’t even feel it. 

“Is that all you got, Kimmie?”

Her mother said it wasn’t lady-like to roll her eyes. It also wasn’t lady like to growl, but she did both. Her sex-buddy-not-quite-girlfriend knew how to push her buttons like no other. Even Bonnie didn’t touch that primal part of her with her dumb taunts. 

“You  _ so _ wish!”

A flying back kick missed the older woman’s head by less than an inch. Leaning back, a smirking Shego was quick to capitalize on the move, going in for her own grab at Kim’s throat. The teen heroine couldn’t dodge her in time. Green fingers curled around flushed creme flesh. 

The two collapsed back, Shego on top of the redhead. Despite the compression of her jumpsuit, Kim could still feel the older woman’s bulge. 

“This is a familiar position.”

With more effort than she wanted to admit, Kim shoved the woman off of her. The hand that had been around her throat could still be felt. She swallowed. It felt the same. No damage to anything but her ego. 

“Shut it, Shego!” the heroine growled. 

This only fed the supervillianess’s smirk. She so enjoyed their banter. She couldn’t remember committing crimes before the redhead. Had she even enjoyed being  _ ‘evil’ _ back then?

“Am I getting to you, cupcake?”

Shego loved using the same nicknames she used in the bedroom to taunt her lover in battle. It gave her a secret thrill, turning their sparring into foreplay. 

Just as Kim was about to come back with her own taunt, her sidekick cried out. 

“KP! KP! I have Dr. D!” Ron yelled. 

The blonde boy was running full speed at the blue villain. He may be an idiot, but the beta male was a brave idiot when it came to trying to protect his best friend. 

“The Buffoon!” Dr. Drakken cried. He anticipated the boy, easily stepping aside. Instead of taking out the supervillain, Ron crashed into the new “doomsday” machine behind him. 

*BANG*

“Ron!” Kim cried, trying to take off toward her friend, but a quick, firm grip on her wrist stopped her. Shego was pulling them back and away from under the exploding machine. Kim’s brain barely registered the falling twisted chunk that just missed her.

A fine mist of pink powder accompanied the various bangs. It swirled in the air, making it hard to see in the poorly lit lair. 

Shego pulled Kim further and further from the machine. “Come on, Pumpkin.”

The redhead had started coughing violently. At least she had stopped trying to run back and save her sidekick. Shego wasn’t looking for him, but had noticed both him and her boss stumble to a side exit. 

“What is this stuff?” Kim's mouth was full of the pink powder. She couldn’t spit it out fast enough. 

“How am I supposed to know?” Shego grumbled, trying to burn the powder with her plasma. She wasn’t even sure what this stuff was. Her boss's droning was just too much sometimes. If he didn’t need her to steal something, she rarely even knew the purpose of his “genius” inventions.

The teen heroine continued coughing, a sneeze accompanying the cacophony every now and then. Kim moved only a couple steps at a time. Her senses were being overwhelmed by the powder. For the first time, she was unable to get herself out of one of Drakken’s layers. 

Shego sighed. She couldn’t leave her sometimes-booty-call behind. She easily picked up the younger girl, slinging her over her shoulder lest the redhead sneeze in her face. By the time they made it outside, Shego was also coughing. Whatever was in that machine, she was going to need to need to update her health care plan. She was pretty sure she was going to need her lungs vacuumed after this one. 

* * *

Shego went through the window without invitation. She had been good, waiting a couple hours before going to see her omega. Dr. D had been picked up by Global Justice. Shego was on her own for now. Whatever the pink powder was, she hadn’t experienced anything outside of the usual, at least not yet. 

“Kimmie?”

A whimper was the alpha’s only answer. The room reeked of the omega; her cock twitched painfully in her jumpsuit. 

The smell shouldn’t be that thick. Kim was on suppressants. Very, very strong suppressants if her neurosurgeon mother was to be believed. The Possibles did not want their Kimmie Cub worrying about such things right now. If only they knew the truth about who was occupying their daughter’s time. 

“Pumpkin, it’s dark. Can you turn on a light?”

Another whimper. No lights turned on.

The green villainous lit her own hands, casting a green glow around the space. She was shocked by the image that greeted her. There on the bed, was a naked Kim Possible, her hand between her legs, head thrown back. 

“Wha-”

“Neeeed,” the omega husked. “Pleasssse.”

Shego’s hands went out as her blood immediately rushed to another part of her body, leaving her to stumble for a light. 

The redhead was even more of a vision in full light. Shego gapped. Kim was normally shy, embarrassed -practically virginal - about her own needs when it came to the bedroom. She had never been naked, masturbating when waiting for Shego in the past.

“Please,” Kim begged, her puppy dog pout looking far sexier than it was ever meant to be. Her body was more than ready for the alpha. She was so wet she could feel it drip out of her, staining her sheets. 

The green woman stumbled forward. Her cock straining painfully in her jumpsuit. “What- are you-” Shego swallowed. “I can smell you.”

Kim nodded, the hand between her legs working vigorously. She struggled to form words. “Powder. Heat.”

Shego tilted her head. Despite the alpha inside of her screaming to mount the girl, the back of her brain was screaming that something was wrong. This wasn’t how Kim acted. This wasn’t her omega. 

Kim growled when Shego continued to stare. “Kimmunicator.”

A smirk formed on the alpha’s lips despite the situation as she snatched up the device. The Kimmunicator was a stupid name; she had told the girl that multiple times. On the little device were some sort of analysis results. Shego was smart, but she wasn’t a science nerd like Drakken or Kim’s parents. A lot of the measurements made no sense to her, but the words “HEAT” reading at the bottom did. 

Kimmie was in heat. Whatever the nerdling had tested via the Kimmunicator confirmed it. 

“I-”

“Fuck. Me.” The redhead was staring at her but not her face. She was looking to the alpha’s waist where, despite her compression jumpsuit, her excitement showed. 

Shego’s jaw dropped a little. In all her time with the omega, she had never heard Miss Goody Two-Shoes drop the F-bomb. Still, she didn’t need to be told twice. The supervillainous moved forward, her hand going to the hidden zipper. Kim was physically unable to look away from the soft pale green skin that was revealed. 

When finally free of the fabric, Shego pounced, gripping the omega’s waist and kissing her sharply. The supervillainous let her plasma -on the lowest setting she could manage- pulse from her skin. Kim’s hips canted up, a blissful moan escaping at the sensation.

“You are beautiful,” Shego husked, her lips trailing beneath the red head’s jaw down to her scent gland where she kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh. 

Kim grunted, rubbing her slick, swollen folds against the alpha’s hardened member. “Inside.” 

Shego did not wait long, a second maybe two and she was pushing slowly inside of the omega. The red head whined at the slowness, but Shego knew how large she actually was and how inexperienced Kim was despite their handful of couplings. The girl needed time to adjust to her full girth before finally, Shego started to pick up the pace. 

“Yessssss,” Kim moaned. The burning, painful throbbing slowly started to be replaced by thick, heady lust.

The harsh wet sound of Shego’s cock slapping violently into Kim’s tight pussy echoed around the room. Kim chased the other woman’s cock with each thrust. She had been so ready for this.

“Fuckin’ take it, cupcake.”

“Oh God...Yes! Shego! More!” 

Neither gave a thought to the Possible family hearing them. Both women were lost in the omega’s heat. The pheromones touched a primal part of Shego. The need to knot, to breed was too much. 

Kim’s alpha was there now, taking care of her and pushing faster and faster into her. Shego did not relent in her thrusts, pulling the omega up so she could ride the alpha. The angle was deeper, reaching parts of Kim that had never been touched. The supervillianous’s fingers slipped to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub. “Mine. My Omega!”

“Breed me,” the omega moaned, baring her neck. Their scents mingled more and more. 

Shego could not stop herself. Her teeth bit down hard on Kim’s scent gland, still fucking into her hard and fast. The omega’s eyes rolled back. She was so stretched and filled. The soft green light that normally surrounded Shego’s hands flowed through her mind, connecting the pair. 

There were too many sensations. She was going to come. The omega cried out. “Shego!”

“Mine,” Shego growled, fucking the omega harder, forcing the swelling base of her cock firming into the omega. Her cock was buried as far as it could go, pressing hard against the omega’s cervix. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes!"

The stars behind Kim’s eyes tripled. Oh god, it was so big. Her pussy clenched on instinct. Shego had always pulled out before knotting her in the past. If she had known it would feel like this, she never would let the villainous get out of bed. 

“Kim,” the alpha grunted. She couldn’t hold back. She filled the girl with her seed, each hot spurt driving the omega into another mini orgasm. 

Together they rode the high. Hips grinding but not separating as the knot finished swelling, tying them and keeping the cum from leaking out. Kim’s pussy felt like a fist was inside of her. Her stomach had swollen to accommodate the alpha’s load. At some point, her teeth had latched onto Shego’s scent gland, marking the girl. The green girl could not complain. Her entire body felt like jello.

“That was...amazing.”

Kim only whimpered, trembling as she let go of the now bruised skin. “I...I feel so full.”

“Bring your knees up,” Shego whispered. “It will help with the pressure.”

The omega did as she was told. It did help a little. 

The villainous smiled. “Don’t worry, you're my omega now. I will take care of you.”


End file.
